thosewhowanderarenotlostfandomcom-20200214-history
ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost's Sandbox community
Welcome to tHe Keeper of tHe Lost Cities Wiki There are currently edits and articles on the . Please feel free to edit and contribute! Check out our KotLC Wiki Policies and Guidelines TheSeries.png|The Series|link=Keeper of the Lost Cities: Series|linktext=Keeper, Exile, Everblaze, Neverseen, Lodestar, Nightfall, Flashback, Legacy Characters.jpg|The Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Elvin and non-elvin characters of the series World.png|The World|link=Category:About the Elvin World|linktext=Special Abilities, Locations, Elvin Traditions, Elvin Communities, Substances 4222FA1E-2AC2-4528-BF5F-116BD926444D.jpeg|Legacy's Cover|link=Book 8: Legacy|linktext=Released 5/13/19 Community.png|Community|link=Special:Community|linktext=Fellow keepers, let's build this wiki community together. What's new? All news about the latest goings-on for KotLC fans will be posted here. Hover over the sections listed on the left just below to reveal extra information. Joining Do you know of an article that could benefit this wiki? Feel free to type in the page's title below and get working! Just remember to follow the KotLC Wiki Policies and Guidelines. width=50 Don't know of an idea for an article? That's okay! On here, there are plenty of users who use this as a site to browse the condensed information on the series as well! You can search for anything from the series in the box below, and pages with the topic searched will show up. And who knows, maybe you could write up an article if there isn't one already! type=search width=42 searchbuttonlabel=Search break=no On this wiki, we also love to discuss with each other about the series, and it helps us bond as a wiki community. Check out the forum on the wiki by clicking ! bOOks Hover over the book covers to find out more information about each book in the KotLC series. | | | | |- | | | | |} |} [[Keeper of the Lost Cities: Series|'THe Series']] Shannon Messenger Jason Chan Laura Hollingsworth Courtney Godbey ''Keeper'' ''Exile'' ''Everblaze'' ''Neverseen'' ''Lodestar'' ''Nightfall'' ''Flashback'' ''Legacy'' ''Unknown'' Keefe Short Story Fitz Short Story Tam Short Story Main Characters [[Keeper of the Lost Cities: Series|'tHe Characters']] Elvin Characters Non-Elvin Characters Species Pairings Families Groups Special Abilities Elves, unlike other species, manifest special talents in addition to powers that every elf has. The known special abilities are listed below, along with depictions of them. These depictions are commonly used as ability pins in the school for banished children, called Exillium. If you wish to find out more about a particular ability, just click on the circle representing it. Image:Abilities.png|600px| rect 0 0 150 140 Beguiler rect 150 0 300 140 Charger rect 300 0 440 140 Mesmer rect 440 0 580 140 Psionipath rect 580 0 725 140 Conjurer rect 725 0 870 140 Vanisher rect 870 0 1020 140 Pyrokinetic rect 0 140 150 280 Empath rect 150 140 300 280 Shade rect 300 140 440 280 Phaser rect 440 140 580 280 Hydrokinetic rect 580 140 725 280 Guster rect 725 140 870 280 Enhancer rect 870 140 1020 280 Flasher rect 0 280 150 420 Descryer rect 150 280 300 420 Technopath rect 300 280 440 420 Polyglot rect 440 280 580 420 Froster rect 580 280 725 420 Inflictor rect 725 280 870 420 Teleporter rect 870 280 1020 420 Telepath rect 0 420 150 575 Talentless rect 150 420 300 575 Fluctuator rect 300 420 440 575 Vociferator [[:Category:About the Elvin World|'tHe World']] Special Abilities Food Locations Cities Elvin Traditions Substances Other Live Chat Poll Social Media Related Websites * Series Website * Publisher's Page Affiliated Communities * Fun Fandom KotLC Wiki * list others here Important Pages Directory * Policies and Guidelines * Administration __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse